


Too Damn Hot

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [19]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Summers in West Virginia can get brutal, and sometimes, there's nothing to do for it but sweat.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 15





	Too Damn Hot

“It’s too damn hot.” Clyde complained one scorching afternoon, when the sun was high in the sky and there was not a cloud to be seen.

Summer was in full swing in West Virginia, and the temperatures were rising, much too hot to even think about leaving the trailer. You could see the shimmer of heat out on the pavement through the little kitchen window, and shook your head as you grabbed a couple popsicles from the freezer, heading back to the living room where Clyde was just laying about. 

“Want me to suck your dick?” You asked, making him laugh as you tore off the top of a popsicle and handed it to him. 

“Darlin’, believe me, I do, but I don’t think that’d help the situation.” He sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead to get rid of the sweat before freezing in place. “What are you doin’ little lady?” He asked, hint of a smile in his voice. 

“You said it yourself honey, it’s too hot.” You replied innocently enough, tugging your tank top over your head, and unclasping your bra. “Why don’t ya join me? Get out of those layers, let your arm breathe a little.” You asked, pulling down your shorts and stepping out of your underwear. 

Clyde was self-conscious about a lot, but he found that whenever he was around you he could let those walls down. And you were right, it was way too muggy to be wearin’ cargo shorts and a t-shirt of all things. 

“Alright, but you gotta help me with this damn thing.” He said, getting off the couch. 

You grinned, helped him step out of his clothes and remove his prosthetic, and the two of you went to the coolest spot in the house, the bedroom. 

There were two big fans set up in there, and the two of you took off the comforter and laid on the sheets, simply enjoying each other’s company. That was, until Clyde’s hand started to wander, o’course. 

“I thought you said it was too hot for any of this.” You giggled, his hand traveling over the curve of your hip, reaching around you to pinch at your ass. 

“I said it was too hot for you to suck my dick, didn’t say nothin’ about me getting my hand on you.” He wiggled his eyebrows, and you laughed outright, shooing his hand away. 

“Just you wait until we take a cool shower Mr. Logan, and I have the energy to punish that hand of yours.” You kissed him, before reaching for the remote and finding something mindless to watch as the heat of the day raged on outside. 


End file.
